Super Smash Bros Battle Royale
Super Smash Bros Battle Royale ''is a upcoming game for the Wii U. It is expected to come out January 18th 2018. It's gameplay is pretty similar to ''Playstaion AllStars Battle Royale. ''Each character has three Final Smashes. They are gained by attacking other players, and by collecting Smash Points. Also, players are only knocked out by Final Smashes. And instead of fighting the character to unlock him/her, the main user has a level system, in which they level up by playing Single or Versus Mode. It is also earned by playing Arcade Mode. After reaching a certain level, a character will be unlocked, but will have to bought at the shop to become playable. This game will have a sequel, 'Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale II. Characters There are a total of 92 characters Roster(s) Unlockable Characters Characters are unlocked by reaching a certain level, then by buying them at the shop. DLC Characters DLC Characters can be bought at the shop. They're free at the shop after they are obtained from the Wii U store, but all non-dlc characters must be purchased before they can be bought. They are as follows: Cast *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Dr. Mario, Paper Mario, Funky Kong *Takashi Ohara - Link, Fox McCloud *Aleshia Glidewell - Samus, Krystal *Makiko Omoto - Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Yarn Kirby, Prince Fluff, Mega Man, Waddle Dee, Ice Climbers *Samantha Kelly - Peach *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi *Jun Mizusawa - Zelda/Impa *Eric Newsome - Meta Knight, Bowser, King K. Rool *Jason Adkins - Ike, Chrom *Dex Manley - Falco *Bill Rogers - Lucario, Zoroark *Dan Green - Mewtwo *Jay Ward - Wolf *David Hayter - Snake *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog, Ezio Auditore *Ikue Otani - Pikachu, Pichu, Raichu, Bowser Jr., Amaterasu *Hikaru Midorikawa - Marth, Roy *Antony Del Rio - Pit, Bomberman *Fred Tatasciore - Mangus *Ryo Horikawa - Captain Falcon *Hironori Miyata - Ganondorf, Black Shadow *Rachel Lillis - Jigglypuff *Sachi Matsumoto - Young Link, Toon Link, Toon Zelda *Tokmoko Kawakami - Latias, Latios *Michele Knotz - Pokemon Trainer, Servine, Oshawatt, Emboar *Masahiro Sakurai - King Dedede *Scott Menville - Lloyd Ivring *Kate Higgins - Tails "Miles" Prower *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna *Kirk Thorton - Shadow the Hedgehog *Quiton Flynn - Silver the Hedgehog, Raiden *Anri Katsu - Ghirahim *John C. Reily - Wreck it Ralph *Haley Joel Osement - Sora *David Gallagher - Riku *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki, Sage Naruto *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha, Taka Sasuke *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha, Anbu Itachi *Jeremy Shada - Finn *John DiMaggio - Jake *Tom Kenny - Ice King *Olivia Olson - Marcelene, Young Nicole *J. G. Quintel - Mordecai *William Salyers - Rigby *Mark Hamill - Skips *Jullian Holloway - Death *Logan Grove - Gumball Watterson, Dark Gumball *Kwesi Boakye - Darwin Watterson *Teresa Gallagher - Nicole Watterson *Grey DeLisle - Carrie *Kerry Shale - Bobert *John Kassir - Jealous Gumball *James Woods - Evil Darwin *Nolan North - Nathan Drake *Eric Laden - Cole MacGrath, Evil Cole MacGrath Assist Trophies There also Assist Trophies too. Each universe(except Pokemon) has at least one assist trophy. There are starting Assist Trophies, and unlockable assist trophies that can be bought at the shop after you reach a certian level. *Starting **Paratroopa **Dixie Kong **Groose **Sylux **Boshi **Galactic Knight **Slippy **Porky **Polar Bear **Monkey **Kat & Anna **Pyron **Grey Fox **Blaze **King Mickey **Kakashi Hatake **Lumpy Space Princess **Muslce Man & High Five Ghost **Richard Watterson Unlockable Unlike how you unlock characters, unlocking Assist Trophies are different. Not only you have to be a certain level to buy them, but some have to do certain conditions for them to be available at the shop. Achievments *'Opening Scene - '''Watch the opening intro for the first time. *'Single Match - 'Play 1 Vs Match for the first time. *'Double Match - 'Play 1 Vs Match for the first time with two or more players. *'Triple Match - 'Play 1 Vs Match for the first time with three or more players. *'Quadrople Matche - 'Play 1 Vs Matche for the first time with four players. *'Online Trainee - 'Win your first match online. *'Online Apprentice - 'Win 10 matches online. *'Online'' ''''Novice - '''Win 20 matches online. *'Online Cadet - 'Win 30 matches online. *'Online Intermediate - 'Win 40 matches online. *'Online Practiced - 'Win 50 matches online. *'Online Proficient - 'Win 60 matches online. *'Online Professional - 'Win 70 matches online. *'Online Expert - 'Win 80 matches online. *'Online Crack - 'Win 90 matches online. *'Online Master - 'Win 100 matches online. *'Rising Beginner - 'Win 150 matches online. *'Rising Apprentice - 'Win 200 matches online. *'Rising Novice - 'Win 350 matches online. *'Rising Intermediate - 'Win 400 matches online. *'Rising Practiced - 'Win 500 matches online. *'Rising Expert - 'Win 600 matches online. *'Rising Professinal - 'Win 700 matches online. *'Rising Crack - 'Win 800 matches online. *'Rising Master - 'Win 900 matches online. *'Online Legend - 'Win 1,000 matches online. *'Hero of Mushroom Kingdom - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Mario. *'King of the Jungle - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Donkey Kong. *'Hero of Legend - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Link. *'Galaxies best Bounty Hunter - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Samus. *'Nintedo's Dinosaur - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Yoshi. *'Puffball Hero - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Kirby. *'Lylat's Hero - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Fox. *'Pokemon's Mascot - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Pikachu. *'Plumbers Pal - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Luigi. *'The F-Zero Legend - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Captain Falcon. *'PSI Powered Youth - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Ness. *'Flying Balloon - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Jigglypuff. *'King of Koopa's - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Bowser. *'Princess of Mushroom Kingdom - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Peach. *'Mortal Goddess - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Zelda. *'Goddess's Guardian - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Impa. *'Classic Climber - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Ice Climbers. *'Emblem Prince - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Marth. *'Video Game's First Character - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Mr. Game & Watch. *'Best Pilot - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Falco. *'King of Evil - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Ganondorf. *'Man of Garlic - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Wario. *'Masked Knight - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Meta Knight. *'Descending Angel - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Pit. *'Return to Home - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Olimar. *'Little Trouble Maker - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Bowser Jr. *'Walker of Sauria - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Krystal. *'The Doctor is in the House - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Dr. Mario. *'Best Pal - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Diddy Kong. *'Powered Brother - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Lucas. *'Rise of a Champion - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Pokemon Trainer. *'King of Waddle Dee's - 'Beat Arcade Mode with King Dedede. *'Ruler of Pokemon - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Mewtwo. *'Emblem of Fire - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Roy. *'Tiny, but Fast - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Pichu. *'Path of Radiance - 'Beta Arcade Mode with Ike. *'Aura Pokemon - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Lucario. *'Ruler of the Winds - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Toon Link. *'Rival of Star Fox - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Wolf. *'Princess of the Underwater Land - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Toon Zelda. *'Seven Years - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Young Link. *'Classic Robot - 'Beat Arcade Mode with R.O.B.. *'Club Weilder - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Magnus. *'World's Fastest Hedgehog - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Sonic. *'Key of Light - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Sora. *'Fast Flyer - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Tails. *'Future Hokage - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Naruto. *'Knuckle Brawler - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Knuckles. *'Best Friends Forever - 'Beta Arcade Mode with Finn & Jake. *'Blue Jay Worker -''' Beat Arcade Mode with Mordecai. *'Troublesome Cat - '''Beat Arcade Mode with Gumball. *'Chaos's Power - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Shadow. *'Key of Darkness - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Riku. *'Survivor of the Uchiha - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Sasuke. *'The Vampire Queen - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Marceline. *'Racoon Slaker - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Rigby. *'The Fish That Grew Legs - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Darwin. *'Psychic Hedgehog - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Silver. *'The One That Destroyed Uchiha - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Itachi. *'Ruler of Ice - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Ice King. *'Long Living Park Worker - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Skips. *'Heroes of Alta More - 'Beat Arcade Mode with both Latias and Latios. *'Furious Mother - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Nicole. *'Ruler of the Dead - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Death. *'Emo Ghost - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Carrie. *'Paper Hero - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Paper Mario. *'King's Servant - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Waddle Dee. *'Smart Robot - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Bobert. *'Master of the Demon - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Ghirahim. *'Made of Yarn - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Yarn Kirby. *'I'm Gonna Wreck It! - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Wreck It Ralph. *'Prince of Yarn - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Prince Fluff. *'Assassians Road - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Ezio. *'Treasure Hunter - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Nathan Drake. *'Greatest Conduit - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Cole. *'Protecter of the Leaf Village - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Sage Naruto. *'Jealous One - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Jealous Gumball. *'Revenge of the Uchiha - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Taka Sasuke. *'No More Mr. Nice Guy! - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Evil Darwin. *'Demon of Empire City - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Evil Cole. *'The Feared Uchiha - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Anbu Itachi. *'Too Young - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Young Nicole. *'Beginner - 'Beat Arcade Mode on Very Easy difficulty or higher. *'Rookie - 'Beat Arcade Mode on Easy difficulty or higher. *'Intermediate - 'Beat Arcade Mode on Normal difficulty or higher. *'Heroic - 'Beat Arcade Mode on Hero difficulty or higher. *'Legend - '''Beat Arcade Mode on Legendary difficulty. Wiki Site You can view it's own wiki site here: http://fan-smash-battle-roayle.wikia.com/wiki/Fan_Smash_Battle_Roayle_Wiki It needs help creating and editing. Make articles on its wiki with ONLY the characters, assist trophies, and the shop. Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Future